I Decided You Look Well On Me
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Barry was trying to move on, but the jock wasn't making it easy. Coldflash.


_So I've had a thing for Wentworth Miller since_ Prison Break _and then Grant Gustin since_ Glee _, and they're just so damn attractive! I think they do really well when they're on screen together, and then this happened...Title of the story is a line from a song_ Glad You Came _by The Wanted, which Grant incidentally sings._

 _Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the characters, or the title._

Barry Allen clenched his jaw as he saw a reflection appear faintly in the window behind him. He purposefully kept his eyes forward, turning to his left and jogging down the stairs from the second floor of the University. He could hear footsteps behind him, and he knew exactly who it was, but he kept on going, hands shoved in his pockets, his red hoodie pulled up over his head. It was almost ten-thirty in the morning and the University was almost completely empty—the Science labs definitely were. It was a Friday night, and most University students had things that they would rather be doing than studying, but Barry had no problem admitting that he was a nerd, and he had a paper due next week that he was logging some extra hours for.

It turned out he wasn't the only one in the building, like he had originally had thought, however he was definitely the only one that actually had any right to be there.

Leonard Snart had no business in the science department, and unless there was a third person there that Barry was unaware of, then Leonard was there to see him.

Who was he kidding?

He _definitely_ knew that Leonard was there to see him.

He wasn't sure what emotion that elicited inside him more—worry or excitement.

Leonard; the quarterback for the University football team, exceeding in his mechanical engineering degree, heartthrob of all the girls and several of the boys on campus, unfairly good looking and undeniable bad boy.

He and Barry, a complete and utter dork, really shouldn't have any reason to cross paths, and yet there Leonard was, practically stalking him through the Science department. Barry reached the ground floor and pushed open the door, hearing it swish almost closed again behind him before Leonard's hand caught it and pushed it back open. Barry swallowed hard as he continued walking, hunching his shoulders forward slightly against the cold night breeze that blew in his face as he started down the concrete steps in front of the science building. He could hear Leonard's footsteps getting closer, the man's pace quicker than Barry's even though Barry's stride was longer. Barry could feel anticipation welling in the pit of his stomach when he reached the student parking lot, which only had three vehicles—the old, beat up jeep his dad had given him for his eighteenth birthday, the expensive motorcycle that everyone knew Leonard rode and then some other red car on the far side.

Barry pulled his keys out of his pocket and almost managed to unlock his car when Leonard's hand closed around his shoulder, roughly spinning him around and pushing him up against his car.

"Shit," Barry swore, narrowing his eyes at Leonard and shaking his head. "You realize that stalking is frowned upon, right? Like, _legally_ it's frowned upon, not just some school rule or something."

"You gonna tell your Uncle Joe on me?" Leonard snorted and raised his eyebrow. Leonard knew that he wouldn't, so there was no point in Barry throwing around empty threats, and the brunette settled for pressing his lips together and glaring at him. "That's what I thought," Leonard stated, his voice low and knowing. He stepped in closer to Barry, their thighs so close that they were almost pressed together, and Barry swallowed hard, gritting his teeth.

He and Leonard had gone to high school together. The school was big and their social circles were complete opposites, and so even though they were in the same year, their interactions were limited. Surprisingly, they both ended up as lab partners in AP Biology. They exchanged minimal words, passed their exam with flying colours, and then went their separate ways. Barry had to admit that more than once when he was a horny teenager he had jerked off to the thought of Leonard and his smart mouth and his thick fingers, but then again, so did half the senior class, even Iris West had admitted she had a bit of a thing for him. Then they had ended up at the same University as each other, with barely any run in's throughout their first year.

And then, four months ago, almost halfway through his second year, he was at a party with Iris and her boyfriend, Eddie Thawne, getting unabashedly hit on by Hunter Zolomon, when Leonard had arrived. It had been weird. Barry had been drunk, drunk to the point where he had actually considered going home with Hunter. They had left the party, and started on the way home, when Leonard had appeared out of nowhere, grunting a couple of things at Hunter, and then all of a sudden, Barry was walking in a different direction.

With Leonard.

It had been...Weird.

It had been incredible, but not at all what Barry thought a night with Leonard would be.

It was gentle, and intense, and afterward, while they were sharing a cigarette, Leonard admitted that he had had a thing for Barry since high school. He said that he'd wanted to say something to him, especially when they were paired up in Bio, but he had freaked out. Barry hadn't known how to respond, so he had just stayed quiet, taking another puff of the cigarette. It wasn't often that he smoked, Iris would kick his ass if she saw a cigarette between his fingers, but he liked the smell and taste when he was drinking, and it was a nice way to unwind after an orgasm.

When Barry woke up in the morning, he had half expected Leonard to freak out, say that it had all been a mistake. He had never seen Leonard with another guy, never heard of him with a male, and even though last night had made it pretty clear he was definitely experienced with men, it didn't mean that he was open about it.

Leonard had surprised him, going down on him, sucking him into his mouth and sinking three fingers inside Barry with barely any prep. It had surprised Barry, stretching him so quickly it was almost on the cusp of being painful, but instead it was just intense pleasure. His body had jerked and arched, Leonard pressing down hard against his prostate, dragging not one, but two orgasms out of Barry's lithe body.

They didn't fall into a regular rhythm, but it definitely happened again. The next time wasn't for another month, after a football game where Leonard had been cheered on by thousands of people in the stand. Barry had been there with Iris and Caitlin Snow, because Caitlin's boyfriend, Ronnie Raymond, was on the football team with Leonard. Barry had glimpsed Leonard around the campus a couple of times but nothing had happened. At the after party, Leonard had found him in a bathroom and he had bent Barry over the vanity, leaving hickeys at the back of his neck. Then it was just a week later, at Barry's apartment, eating out his ass until Barry was crying. Then two weeks later, and then just a couple of days...

From the first time they had gotten together, it had been just a week over four months before Barry said that he didn't want to do this. It had absolutely nothing to do with the sex, because _fuck_ , the sex was good. And it had nothing to do with the chemistry or conversation, because when they were laying together after they had screwed, or when they were at one of their kitchen tables and eating take out, they could talk as though they had been doing this their whole lives. And it wasn't that Barry didn't know how to do casual flings, because he had done that for nearly six months last year with an older guy, Oliver Queen.

No, it was because he liked Leonard, and he wanted something more, but Leonard clearly wasn't ready for it, because only his closest friends knew that he was bisexual, and so they would never be able to hold hands on the way to class, or play footsies while going out for coffee, or kiss in the back of a movie theater.

To save both of them from any further heartache, Barry had broke off whatever it was that they had going on.

"I said I didn't want this, Leonard," Barry stated, trying to keep his tone firm.

"No," Leonard shook his head. "You said that you didn't want to be some dirty little secret," he repeated back the last words that Barry had said to him.

"And that stands," Barry's breath was getting caught up in his throat the longer Leonard stood in front of him. Leonard smelt so good, and he was so close that Barry could feel his body heat through the thin, red hoodie that he was wearing. It wasn't fair that after five weeks of trying to steel his mind against this man, that he was still affecting him so quickly. "Look, we had fun and all, but I want more than that, and that's not something I can do with you." Leonard's confident—bordering on smug expression—faltered at Barry's words, and the smaller man felt a dip in his stomach, knowing that he was the one that made Leonard feel that way.

"Barry," Leonard began, pursing his lips together and resting one of his hands on the jeep beside Barry's head. "This isn't easy for me."

"No relationship ever is," Barry agreed, choosing his words carefully, trying not to let hope flood too rapidly through his veins.

"But I want to try and make it work," Leonard continued, and the hand that was resting on the jeep curled into his fists, choosing his words carefully. "I want to try and make it work...With you." Even though Barry had been hoping those words were going to come out of Leonard's mouth, he hadn't been prepared for them, and his stomach squeezed so tightly that it felt a though it had constricted to the size of a peanut.

"I..." Barry had no idea what to say, which was weird for him, because he was the master of stuttering his way through sentences where he literally ended up saying _nothing_ useful. "I get that it's hard for you, I understand that, and I'm not asking for one of those relationships where we're all sickly sweet and disgusting like Iris and Eddie, but I don't want to hide it either." Leonard stared at him, and Barry could see the struggle on his face, but when he blinked, he seemed resolute.

"I know," Leonard nodded. "I know, and I might not be the best at it, because I've never actually been in a relationship with _anyone_ , but I want to. I want to with you," his words were earnest and sincere, and the hand that wasn't braced against jeep moved to rest on Barry's hip. Barry's lips parted to say something, but then he heard laughing and talking behind them. Leonard tensed, but he didn't move, as the laughing got closer. Barry raised an eyebrow at the muscular man, especially when the two girls came into view. They were heading toward the red car that was three spaces over from Barry's jeep. If Leonard moved now, then it wouldn't look suspicious, they would just see two people talking to each other. Barry recognized one of the girls, she was on the cheerleading squad. She was nice enough—and smart enough—studying an art degree, but she was still a cheerleader, which meant that anything she saw would undoubtedly get around.

"Leonard..." Barry began warningly, wondering if Leonard knew what he was doing. Because if he wasn't totally serious, then this would be the moment to back out. Leonard glanced over his shoulder, seeing the two girls who were now glancing over at the pair of them while talking.

He leaned in, their mouths coming together, his grip at Barry's hip tightening. Barry emitted a squeak of surprise at the sudden kiss, but went with it, one of his hands twining around Leonard's neck to pull him in close. The kiss was by no means the best one they had had, because it was clear that Leonard was nervous, and his movements were a little stiff and jerky, but Barry knew that it was one of his most meaningful kisses.

When Leonard pulled back, his eyes were still closed, his lips pursed, and they only flew open when he heard a wolf whistle coming from behind them, and both men turned to look at the two girls. They were grinning, and wiggling their eyebrows teasingly before getting into the red car. Leonard's eyes were wide, as though he had expected the two girls to all of a sudden start screaming insults at them and throwing things in their direction.

"Well..." Barry let out a shaky breath, his lips curling upwards in a small smile. "Did that go as badly as you thought it would?"

"Uh, no," Leonard gave a short laugh. "No, it didn't." He looked at the reflection of the pair of them in the window of the jeep, and not for the first time, he thought about how good the pair of them looked standing next to each other. "My brother and sister are staying with me at the moment," he said. "They'll undoubtedly be at my apartment; ruining my furniture, drinking all my liquor and eating my food," he gave Leonard a look out of the side of his eye. "Wanna come?"

"Sounds perfect," Barry grinned.

 _Leave a review! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
